1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game for teaching musical notations and more particularly pertains to using an adventure motif to teach children music basics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a board game for teaching music is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games for teaching music heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of musical instruction are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,374 to Boles discloses a board game for teaching music. U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,282 to Dillon discloses a musical symbol educational game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,665 to Sorribes Arambul discloses a musical language game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,639 to Ross discloses a game of chance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,500 to Schow discloses a musical composition board game. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,935 to Goldfarb discloses a musical game apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe board game for teaching musical notations that allows children to learn musical notes and some musical definitions while having fun playing the board game.
In this respect, the board game for teaching musical notations according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of using an adventure motif to teach children music basics.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved board game for teaching musical notations which can be used for using an adventure motif to teach children music basics. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.